Field of Technology
The present disclosure relates to tissue repair devices, and more specifically, to anchors, anchor assemblies, and delivery devices for use in securing tissue to bone.
Related Art
Arthroscopic procedures often require soft tissue to be reattached to bone. To achieve this, anchors are placed in the bone and sutures attached to the anchor are passed through the tissue to securely retain the tissue in place. A procedure and components for use in such procedure, that securely attaches tissue to bone, is needed. Such procedure must be able to be done in a quick and efficient manner with a minimum of recovery time for the patient.